


shot another bad boy down

by ThisLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of violence and stuff, Self-Indulgent, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, is this news tho, mentions of chenle and jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: “Wong Yukhei!” A very angry voice shouted, and Yukhei was already preparing himself for the worst, since Renjun seldom used his full name.“R-Renjun?” He stuttered, and only then he noticed how raspy his voice sounded.





	shot another bad boy down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Love You (Till The End of Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813495) by [Midsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsummer/pseuds/Midsummer). 



> i can't stop thinking about luren lately so i had to write something about them?? please help me... i also made a [moodboard](https://twitter.com/emewrites/status/1044647642834374656) because i have no control of my life anymore haha
> 
> the idea of them as superheroes came from a nomin fic i've read (i've put the link as the inspiration work), i recommend it, it's so cute!! :)
> 
> i'm sorry for mistakes since i'm not a native english speaker and i don't have a beta...
> 
> enjoy ♥

It was a mess everywhere.

No matter the side Yukhei looked, he could see a lot of things out of place ( _was the bin on the corner on fire?_ ) and it weirdly reminded him of a movie scene – or gif scene, _whatever_. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

At least everything ended well for them and the invaders were defeated in the end. Their bodies disappeared after they were killed, and it was strange on its own, but Yukhei would worry about that later – since the monsters were dead for now anyway.

Why would someone think that invading the NC Tower would be a good idea?

Well, okay, maybe they had a little success since there were a few scratches on Yukhei’s body, he also probably had some broken bones, and his lip was busted… But he knew that his body would work on healing it soon, once the toxins from the poisoned weapon started to leave his blood. It still hurt a lot while he was lying starfished on the floor, though, and his limbs seemed to be burning inside.

So much for trying to be a hero…

The others were a little hurt too, but at least they all would be alright, Yukhei was sure of that.

“Wong Yukhei!” A very angry voice shouted, and Yukhei was already preparing himself for the worst, since Renjun seldom used his full name.

“R-Renjun?” He stuttered, and only then he noticed how raspy his voice sounded.

The other boy appeared in front of Yukhei, leaning closer to him to examine his body. He must’ve teleported, since the last time Yukhei had seen him he was outside.

“Why did you attack the monster so carelessly? Did you think you could kill him with your own hands? Are you stupid?” Renjun said exasperated, trying not to touch Yukhei – who was whining while his body regenerated some tissues.

( _Chenle I don’t need to know the specifics of my healing factor, thank you very much. Just say it’s my body getting fixed by itself_.)

Yukhei sighed – and then coughed, since there was smoke in the air from the fire on the corner. Someone should extinguish it soon…

“One question at time, please, Injun,” Yukhei pleaded, tiredly. “Everyone else was busy with the other monsters, and this one particularly wanted to have a fight with me. Too bad he didn’t think about how strong I was…”

“He strangled you, Xuxi.”

“But I shape-shifted and freed myself and also killed him after, so who’s the real winner here?” Yukhei smirked, and then winced at the pain on his lip.

The poison in his system was delaying his healing, and Yukhei really just wanted to sit down a little, maybe get up to eat something after almost being killed and stuff.

“Let me help you,” Renjun sighed, and then he let his hands hover over Yukhei’s body, trying to help his body recover quickly. While he watched the power come from Renjun’s hands, Yukhei also felt it tickle his stomach.

Renjun’s powers never ceased to amaze Yukhei, though. His boyfriend was amazing.

“And also,” Yukhei started talking again, looking up at Renjun who was concentrated on his task.

Renjun simply hummed, waiting for Yukhei to go on.

“…did you know that the monster was trying to destroy our big computer? And I really couldn’t care less about it because there are backups for these kinds of things but then I remembered that the door beside the monitors led to our living room and I remembered that Bongshik, Seol and Nal were there and I couldn’t let the monster reach them…” Yukhei trailed off, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Renjun’s powers were already doing wonders to his body, since Yukhei didn’t even feel the pain from shrugging on his muscles. 

After Yukhei stopped talking, Renjun stopped his actions and stared right at him.

“You’re saying you threw yourself at the monster because of Jeno’s cats?”

Yukhei frowned.

“Uh—Yeah?”

Before Renjun could say anything about it, Yukhei heard something like “ _Thank you, Xuxi_!” coming from the other side of the room. He smiled at Jeno, waving a little, used to the other boy hearing other people’s conversations even if he was far away from them.

“You’re stupid,” Renjun repeated, but this time it didn’t sound like a lecture. It was fond, somehow, and Yukhei was honestly used to it. “Don’t do that again,” Renjun pleaded, and his eyes softened while looking at Yukhei.

“I’m okay now, see? And Jeno’s cats are safe too,” He assured. “Were you worried about me, Injun? Do you wanna kiss it better?”

“Shut up,” he shoved Yukhei’s right arm while glaring, but there was a light blush on his face.

Yukhei made a show of wincing because of the touch, and Renjun was looking guilty for a while until he noticed the smirk on Yukhei’s face. He wasn’t fast enough to escape from Yukhei’s arms when the older boy sat up and hugged him. 

He didn’t mind a little pain on his arms if he got to hold Renjun for a while, to be honest.

Renjun sighed again – he seemed to do that a lot when he was around Yukhei – and returned the hug, cuddling Yukhei to his chest carefully. Even though Yukhei was bigger than him, sometimes he liked to feel small in Renjun’s arms.

Yukhei felt again the small waves of electricity into his body, so he guessed that Renjun kept using his powers on him. He wasn’t hurting anymore, at least not a lot, but Renjun’s powers were really helping Yukhei’s body on the healing process.

After everything that went down, Yukhei was feeling very sleepy too, and he adjusted himself to lay his head on Renjun’s lap.

“Next time just tell someone about the cats or go take them yourself, but don’t jump on the attacker, okay?” Renjun ran a hand through Yukhei’s hair slowly.

“Okay,” Yukhei murmured, feeling his eyelids become heavier every minute. Maybe he was more tired than he had thought so and Renjun’s arms (and lap) were such a nice place to fall asleep… “Love you, Injunie,” he mumbled in a soft voice.

He was sure that he heard a “love you, Xuxi” before letting sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> their powers are loosely inspired by teddy and wiccan's powers (from marvel's young avengers)!!! lucas has the super strength, healing and stuff and renjun has telekinesis, teleportation etc.
> 
> maybe i'll write more for this au because i liked it, but i won't promise anything because i procrastinate at everything lmao
> 
> please let me know what you think :)
> 
> [eme](https://twitter.com/emewrites).


End file.
